


A Picnic Under the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A cute oneshot, F/F, Judy and Skye are a couple and Nick is her BF, Picnic, Summer, WildeHopps is my main ship but I love this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judy just spending a pleasant summery day with the two most important foxes in her life.





	A Picnic Under the Sun

A fox in the middle of Bunnyburrow with a happy smile. Not something anyone would expect to find there, especially one that would be accepted by the towns denizens themselves.

But that´s what was standing there on the street as he eyed on all the rabbits and other prey mammals walking there kindly. Nick was checking on his phone as he was waiting for his best friend to come.

Wearing his usual green shirt and matching pants, he enjoyed his stay on the summery sun there. For a long time, Nick wouldn´t have set a foot on this part of town, especially since he was feared and stigmatized as a sly predator for years, causing him to come across prejudice wherever the fox went.

It all changed however, when she met the intrepid young rabbit officer from ZPD, Judy Hopps. The two formed an unlikely friendship as they solved one of the city´s most dangerous cases yet. Against all odds, Judy and Nick grew closer and started to care about one another more than they expected.

And what really surprised the fox was how Judy had come across prejudice too herself for being the first rabbit in the force, and even having some towards foxes herself due to an unfortunate event in her childhood. Nick still remembered how she showed that during the press conference, but eventually apologized to him in a most heartfelt fashion. He too overcame his attitude towards her, and the two became inseparable as police partners. They would fight crime and protect the city for years to come.

Even outside the force, Nick and Judy learned more and more about each other as their friendship grew. Nick didn´t see her as a “dumb bunny” anymore, but saw that she was just as cunning and smart as the foxes he respected the most. Maybe she did have a lot in common with them in the end. It especially showed when one day she met another fox named Skye, who worked as a school teacher at the outskirts of Zootopia. Judy befriended her easily thanks to her changed attitude towards foxes, and soon noticed that they were hitting it off very well too.

Nick had noticed how both of them had faced prejudice in the jobs they had chosen, but made it through with their own perseverance, and were now happy about where they were. Judy and Skye kept supporting each other in it too, and she quickly noticed how she was attracted to the arctic vixen. Happy for the rabbit, Nick encouraged her to go on a date with Skye, and it turned out great. Almost three years passed as Judy and Skye had been dating, and now they had just gotten engaged at last. Just thinking of it all warmed Nick´s heart.

At last, his wait ended as the two finally came to the street. Nick was going to share a picnic that day with Judy and her girlfriend, and they were now ready for it.

The rabbit wore her usual beautiful pink flannel shirt, jeans and sun hat as she always did during her visits to her hometown while carrying a picnic basket. Skye walked next to her, holding her paw and wearing a turquoise summer dress with her purse.

As Judy saw Nick, she quickly ran to him and hugged the fox warmly. Skye smiled too, for she knew how great their friendship was.

“How´s it going, Slick?” she asked eagerly. 

“As well as it can, Carrots. How are you?” Nick asked.

“Oh, more than well. Guess who´s getting married?” Judy answered.

Proudly, the rabbit showed a shiny engagement ring in her paw that she had gotten from Skye two days ago. Nick was stunned, but also impressed at the same time.

“Wow. You really want Skye to play with her food, do you?” Nick nudged her playfully, causing Judy to blush and Skye to laugh.

“Maybe she got the idea from hanging out with you so much”, she said.

“Just kidding. I´m happy for you, Judy”, the fox patted the bunny on her shoulder.

“Thanks, Nick. I really appreciate your support for us. Judy really means so much to me. Without her, I wouldn´t have gotten far in my job either”, Skye kissed Judy on the cheek softly.

“Can´t wait to invite you to our wedding”, Judy said. 

Like a gentleman, Nick volunteered to carry his friend´s picnic basket as he led the way for the trio to their picnic location, which was near a small lake. The rabbit and her girlfriend were going to swim in it too later after the picnic.

As they walked, he noticed how some rabbit children that strolled around the town streets eagerly recognized him and Judy. They looked at both of them with admiration.

“Look! It´s Judy and her partner Nick!” one male kit said.

“They´re so cool! Remember the time they saved Zootopia from the Nighthowler crisis?” his big brother reminded.

“And that Nick is so handsome too!” a female bunny giggled, causing Nick to blush a bit.

Still, it really showed how things had changed with Nick and rabbits too, just like with Nick and foxes. After meeting Judy, she had introduced him to his family, and they all got along with him very well. Stu didn´t need a fox taser with him at all, Bonnie treated him like a part of their family and Cotton always loved to play with him. Even Judy´s rather prejudiced grandfather thought he wasn´t too shabby for a fox.

To Nick, this had proven that there was still some truth to Zootopia´s idea of all the mammals getting along. Even though there would be bad times for his kind and other mammals, they were not at all that different on the inside in the end, and Judy agreed with that.  
After walking for a while, they came across the lake with lots of green and a large oak nearby. Nick laid the basket down near it and helped Judy unpack it.

The trio shared everything they had put in there, from carrot bread to blueberry pie and root beer. Almost all of it came from the Hopps farm, which had just that right rural taste to it too. Nick and Skye really loved it just as much as Judy did.

When they were finished eating, Judy put her hat down and just relaxed in Skye´s arms, letting her wrap her tail around her feet but also Nick to sit very close to him, draping his paw on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. How relaxing and peaceful did the day feel to the hotshot cop after being busy for so many days recently at work. 

Suddenly, Nick remembered something that he had wanted to ask.

“So….are you going to stay in the force even after you two get married?” he wondered.

“Of course I am, Nick. Making the city a better place is still my dream, and I still want to keep on sharing with you. I have just enough time to share with you as I have with Skye. I love you both”, she smiled at him.

“I wouldn´t even dream of wanting you to quit your job, Judy. You´ve made me so happy so far, and I want you to be happy too”, Skye reassured. Nick was glad to hear it.

“That´s my bun, Carrots. You´re real lucky to get such a great wife, Skye”, he said.

“And you´ll make for a great uncle for our children when we adopt them eventually”, Skye added, causing Nick to laugh again.

“Boy do I have stories to tell them then”, he thought.

Judy couldn´t agree more. She already considered Nick like a family to her too, and would keep it that way even after she and Skye would get married.

“I used to fear foxes, and now the two most important mammals in my life are both them. If that´s not irony, I don´t know what is”, she thought.

Minutes passed, as the three lied on the tablecloth together, very close to each other affectionately. Judy sighed in pleasure as she felt the warm summer wind touch her gray fur gently.

Lying there, she let her eyes rest on Skye´s beautiful blue ones as she looked at her too. The vixen had always had that gorgeous, loving shine in them that she had seen every time they had shared a moment like this together.

With her ears down, Judy leaned upwards closer to Skye and nuzzled her snout softly, giving her a tender peck with her lips. 

“I love you so much, my brave honeybunny”, Skye said, closing her eyes as Judy draped her paws on her shoulders during the kiss.

“You two are so cut…I mean great together”, Nick said, remembering not to use a word that was a taboo among rabbits.

“Well if Skye can call me that, you can too. Especially since you´re cute as well”, Judy giggled, hugging Nick.

“I called bunnies cute for years and now that´s what they think of me? Seems legit”, the fox chuckled.

After a few minutes, the three rose from the cloth and cleaned up all the dishes away. Nick was ready to leave as Judy and Skye would spend the rest of the day there together.

“What a great day it was here together. See you tomorrow at work, Carrots!” Nick gave a high five as he was about to leave.

“Thanks. See you too!” Judy waved at Nick.

She and Skye went behind two trees as they got changed into their bikinis before going for a swim. Judy wore a dark pink, strapless bikini while Skye was wearing a blue one.

“You look so good in that, Judy”, Skye said as they walked towards the lake together, holding paws. She had bought that for her for her latest birthday present.

Nick couldn´t help but smile greatly as he heard the two lovers giggling playfully as they entered the water while she was leaving. It wasn´t his usual smug smile, but a genuinely happy one.

Nothing brought more joy to the wisecracking fox than seeing his beloved best friend happy. It was just like during the day when she gave him the badge. Judy´s happiness mattered to him more than their career, and he was more than proud to be a part of her life that gave it to her.

Judy smiled warmly at her too in a distance, as she and Skye swam close to each other. The happy expression stayed on the rabbit´s face as she wrapped herself into the vixen´s embrace and they engaged in a loving kiss.

“Foxes are where the heart´s at”, she semi-jokingly thought to herself, letting Skye stroke her ears.

But both Judy and Nick thought that it was kind of true. The more both of them had started to understand each other´s kind, the closer it had brought them. She had helped him start a better life, and he had helped her find love and change her ways. That had made their friendship something special.

And it would keep on going for a long time. Judy´s future wife also would follow and support that friendship with great interest. She too respected that bond just as much as their romance.

Judy couldn´t have been at a happier spot in her life.


End file.
